


Dog Days

by Weremutt



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Depression, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weremutt/pseuds/Weremutt
Summary: During one of his weekly therapy sessions, the topic of suport dogs is brought up and while Tom isnt a fan of the idea, Edd is all over it. So regardless of the fact that he wants nothing to do with a dog, Tom finds himself outside the local animal shelter





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> God its been a dogs age since I last wrote something! (Pun intended)  
> This chapter isnt as long as I would like, but I figured I might as well post it before I loose the idea.   
> Future chapters should be much longer and while I dont plan on having a set squedual due to me being real busy with school and other things I'm hoping to post once a week at the very least  
> And I know the tags arent exactly detailed right now however as the story progresses I'll be adding more

“Edd this really isn’t necessary” Tom could only sigh in exasperation as he repeated those words for what was probably the fifth time that morning 

“Nonsense Tom! Your therapist said you could really benefit from having an animal companion! Besides it’s too late now, we’re already here" 

Tom could only glare at the door, deciding that arguing further was useless as Edd opened the the passenger side door, after a moment’s pause he sighed and followed after him into the animal shelter. He still didn’t see the point of getting a dog and he couldn’t help but think that it really wasn’t a good idea. But as soon as his therapist had mentioned a support dog during his last session, Edd had been all over the idea and at that point there was no changing his mind. 

He tuned out whatever Edd was saying to the annoyingly happy lady at the front desk in favor for looking around the room. It was fairly clean with several hallways branching from it in various directions, faint barking echoing from them. The rest of the room was mostly plain, tiled floors, a simple seating area and multiple cheesy motivational posters on the wall with pictures of kittens and puppies.

“Tom c’mon!” a tug on his sleeve shook him out of his train of thought and he followed after Edd down one of the halls and into a long room with chain link kennels lining both sides, leaving the an aisle down the middle.  
With a little unnecessary encouragement from Edd, Tom stepped down the aisle inspecting each dog. To be fair he really did try to find a dog he actually liked, but none of them seemed to fit him or his personality. They where either to small or too big, too loud or too jumpy, or just overall didn’t interest him. It didn’t take Tom long at all to reach the end of the room, to where the last dog was. Pausing in front of the kennel door he kneeled down to inspect the canine. The dog was laid down in the back of the kennel on an old rickety bed. While Tom wasn’t exactly an expert on dogs, he figured it was at least part German Shepherd if the pointed ears and brown coat were anything to go by. Whatever else he was, Tom couldn’t tell. His fur was ridiculously fluffy and stood up on end in various places, and if it was possible he looked like he wanted to be there just as much as Tom did.  
“Alright Edd, I’ll go with this one"

It took about thirty minutes to fill out all the adoption paperwork and during that period of time the bubbly woman from before was more than happy to fill them in on the dogs history. Apparently he had been turned in by a couple who had claimed they were moving and could no longer keep the dog, all that he was left with was a red collar with a silver buckle and a tag that read his given name, Tord.

After the paperwork and a brief struggle to get Tord into the car, they were able to drive back home. The whole way Tord paced back and forth, refusing to sit down or relax

“Okay mutt," Tom started to explain, leash in hand as he stood in front of the open car door “I don’t want you here and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to be here either,” Tord huffed and tom swore the dog rolled his eyes.  
“However, Edd seems to think this is a good idea so…just behave for a week or so and then I’ll tell Edd it isn't working out and take you back.”  
Tord’s only reaction was to pin his ears back and to flop onto the car floor with an exaggerated grunt, glaring at tom as if daring him to move him from his chosen spot.   
“Ooor you can be a complete ass that’s fine too." Tom could only grumble in response, reaching out to clip the leash on only to have his hand smacked away by a heavy paw.  
“Tord what the fuck." He reached for it again, only to receive the same response followed by an annoyed bark in protest.  
“C’mon dammit!” with a frustrated growl Tom grabs the collar and yanks It forward, clipping the leash to the D ring of the collar after a very brief struggle. Tom is less patient when it comes to actually removing Tord from the car, opting to just pick him up and carry him over to the door which he kindly opens with a sharp kick, and with sarcasm dripping from his voice he calls out  
“Welcome home mutt"


End file.
